Avoidance
by Xirysa
Summary: To say the kitchen was a mess would have been an understatement. It was the epitome of chaos. And a sticky situation to boot. AU. Giftfic.


**Xirysa Says:** Dang, I'm on a roll! I was at my friend's birthday party when I got this idea. And this is the first AU I've written, so… yeah. It's gonna be pretty AU. And I'd like to dedicate this one to **Loulou.k** for being the epitome of awesomeness in a reviewer and a reader. Plus, she's just made of awesomesauce. I bet you drink it for breakfast, don't you? XD Anyway, I really hope you enjoy it, my dear!

* * *

Avoidance

"Oh, damn it all!"

André looked up from his newspaper and looked warily at the kitchen. "Everything all right, Oscar?"

A thud followed by a bitten-off obscenity was all he heard before Oscar stuck her head out through the door that separated the kitchen from the main room of the apartment. "A-ah! Yes! Everything's fine, André!"

He set the paper down and looked at her with a slightly skeptical expression on his face. "Are you sure you're fine, Oscar?"

She disappeared back into the kitchen and gave a muffled yelp before she responded. "I'm fine, André, really. Go on, take a shower—you're probably exhausted from work."

The paper was tossed carelessly on to the couch as he stood up and stretched. "Me? I'm fine. It's _you_ I'm worried about. You had a pretty tiring day today, too. You sure you alright?"

Oscar's sigh could be audible even through the chaos that emanated from the kitchen. "Just shower, André."

"Fine."

-x-x-x-

To say the kitchen was a mess would be an understatement.

It was the epitome of chaos.

What had originally started out as an innocent batch of treats had somehow escalated into a battle for control of the kitchen. Chocolate and graham cracker lay in pieces across the counter, and a small piece of marshmallow sat smoldering by the stove.

_How does one fail at making something so simple?_ She wondered as she dumped another tray into the trash. _It's not like I'm making anything complicated._

She leaned back against counter and huffed impatiently. Really, making food sticky food was more trouble than it was worth.

Raising a hand to scratch the tip of her nose, Oscar grimaced when she felt a healthy coating of chocolate covering her nose. There were graham crackers in her hair, and she could feel the stickiness of the marshmallow covering her hands and face.

What she really needed was a shower, but André was using the bathroom, so… Oh! She smirked at the thought of André showering before mentally slapping herself. This wasn't the time to be thinking of such things (much as she wanted to). But later…

The timer went of with a tiny _ping!_ and Oscar grinned.

It was ready.

-x-x-x-

André started when he heard Oscar knock on the bathroom door impatiently. His feeling of surprise instantly changed to one of fear as the thought that she may have burned the kitchen down flashed through his mind.

In a flash, the door to the bathroom was open, and he was face-to-face with a very sticky-looking Oscar. When he saw that she was relatively unscathed, save for the chocolate and marshmallow and graham cracker that covered her, he let out a sigh of relief.

Then he was _dreadfully_ aware of the fact that he was shirtless and that Oscar was standing _painfully_ close and had a smudge of chocolate on her lip, and before he knew it he had leaned down and licked it away.

Oscar shivered (because the way his hair clung to back of his neck when wet was just _too_ sexy) but pushed him away (albeit a bit reluctantly) and walked towards the kitchen. "Come on—they're done."

André sighed but followed anyway, ignoring his state of undress. He entered the kitchen and tried not to make a face at the mess that greeted him because _gosh darn it_ she looked so proud of herself when she pulled the tray off of the counter and held it up to him expectantly.

He swallowed. "Well…"

"They're smores, André."

"Uh, naturally."

"You can eat them, you know."

"I know."

"So why aren't you eating them?" Then she gave him _that_ look, and he knew he was cornered. He looked around for something—_anything!—_to save him, and…

Oh. He smirked. But of course.

In one swift movement, the tray was once again on the counter and he had lifted her hand to his mouth.

"Oscar?" he asked innocently.

She tried hard to control her shivering. "Y-yes, André?"

André kissed the back of her hand and let his lips travel down to her ring finger. "Why is there chocolate on your wedding band?" He kissed the plain silver ring and looked at her innocently before gasping in mock shock. "And there's stuff in your hair, too? Unacceptable! We're going to have to get you cleaned up right now…"

Soon she was in his arms and they were on their way to the bathroom and _my_, she did know how to do something interesting with her tongue. And then he realized that he had _just_ finished showering, but oh well.

Two baths in one evening never hurt anyone, right?

-x-x-x-

André looked down at Oscar and smiled. She sat up and rubbed his shoulder softly before jabbing it hard with her finger.

"I know what you were trying to do, but you still have to eat those smores."

He pouted at her. "I know, don't worry."

And eat them he did. What surprised him was that they actually tasted quite good after all and he wasn't throwing up.

Of course, one shouldn't eat an entire tray of smores by themselves. So he threw up anyway.

What made it better was that she threw up too.

* * *

**Xirysa Says:** And so André avoids eating barely edible smores. Or not. I don't know, you decide. Mmm, smores. My, my, my… I'm terrible, aren't I? And huzzah for more pointlessness! So I know Manna's been awaiting this, but… And I really have nothing else to say on the matter. Booyah.


End file.
